Anything For You, Nanami
by HikariHana97
Summary: A one-shot lemon for Tomoe and Nanami written at 1AM. Have fun!


**Anything For You, Nanami**

It was like any other day at the Land God's shrine: the sun was shining and the air was still and silent. Said Land God sat up sleepily and rubbed the grit from the rims of her eyes. Yes, it was just another day in the life of Land God, Nanami Momozono. First, Onikiri and Kotetsu would bid her good morning and serve her breakfast, then she would do her chores and her Sunday would be over. Sundays were always the same.

"Good morning, master," Tomoe greeted instead of the two shrine sprites. In a flash, Nanami's eyes sprung open so she could make sure she wasn't imagining her familiar's voice. Apparently, she hadn't, because there he was kneeling at the foot of her futon holding her breakfast tray. As always, his mouth was quirked into a grumpy scowl, except it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, his eyes seemed to brim with mirth, as if he was laughing at Nanami.

Letting out a small squeak, Nanami hurriedly pulled her duvet up from where it rested on her thighs so she could cover up her embarrassing rabbit pajamas. From the corner of her eye, she didn't miss the quick, amused grin Tomoe flashed at her attire. Blushing furiously, Nanami kept her eyes down and refused to look at her familiar.

"Where are Onikiri and Kotetsu?" She demanded harshly, although not on purpose. Tomoe being in her bedroom really put her on edge.

"They've gone to the Netherworld to run some errands for me," Tomoe explained as he set down Nanami's breakfast tray and moved to kneel further away respectfully. "Today I will be attending to - and overseeing - you personally." Nanami didn't miss the mischievous lilt in her familiar's tone, but decided to ignore it. It's not like Tomoe returned her feelings anyway.

Satisfied with Tomoe's explanation, Nanami leaned forward and began to eat her breakfast in bed. It wasn't generally something she did, but since it was a Sunday, she decided it was okay. As always, Tomoe's cooking was delicious and she devoured everything on her tray save for the shiitake mushrooms she'd picked out of her porridge. Even after all of the times she'd pleaded with her unruly familiar, he still deigned to serve her her least favourite food.

"Thanks for breakfast, Tomoe," Nanmi muttered as she tidied her room quickly so Tomoe wouldn't complain about it later.

The rest of Nanami's day passed without incident. Tomoe nagged her about her inability to weed properly and Nanami rushed through her chores while ignoring her annoying familiar. Finally, it was dinner time and still Onikiri and Kotesu hadn't returned. Glancing at the clock, Nanami started to wonder if they'd been killed by some meat-headed demons.

Not wanting to eat dinner alone, Nanami had an idea. Slowly, she turned to face Tomoe, who was busy setting the last of her side-dishes on the table neatly. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice her, or the shy expression on her face. Nanami rubbed and kneaded her hands together in her lap nervously, unsure of how she should propose her idea to her rather unpredictable familiar.

"Say Tomoe," she finally got out, albeit a little bit choked, "would you...can you...eat dinner with me?" As Nanami progressed through her request, she shifted her eyes to rest stubbornly on the table and her voice faded at the end of her question. Nanami had never really felt like this with Tomoe before - all nervous, shy and needy - and she wasn't sure of how to handle herself.

Tomoe chuckled softly in response, making Nanami glance up angrily as she thought he was making fun at her. On the contrary, the fox familiar was smiling at his master warmly, with a light in his eyes Nanami hadn't really seen before. Sure, she'd seen dim glimpses of it on rare occasions, but never like this. Tomoe's smile lit up his whole face and highlighted the sheer beauty of his being.

"You only had to ask, Nanami," Tomoe murmured kindly, taking his food and placing it on the table opposite to his master. Both of them eagerly dug in, Nanami thoroughly enjoying her familiar's delicious cooking. For once, there was not one dish containing shiitake mushrooms; something was up, surely. First Tomoe's smile, then no mushrooms?

A heavy, pregnant silence filled the room as both Tomoe and Nanami ate. Every few seconds, Nanami's gaze would wander up from the tabletop to rest on Tomoe's face and then she would look away when he looked up at her. As she dug into her rice, something warm brushed against her leg under the table and she squeaked in surprise.

Seeing his master's reaction after Tomoe 'accidentally' brushed his foot against her leg, he tried not to laugh hysterically. Just seeing her shocked expression was enough to make him want to burst into laughter and hug his master to him at the same time. Nor could he dismiss the exciting feeling of having his master, his Nanami, sitting right across from him. All Tomoe wanted to do was -

"Hey Tomoe," he hummed in acknowledgment, "do you hate it when I give you commands?" He wasn't sure why, but this question startled him. Tomoe had to admit that he was quite pissed off when he'd been made Nanami's familiar at first. But, she never ordered him to do anything too bad, save for maybe sparing Kurama's life, and he was grateful for that. He could only imagine the hell she could put him through.

"Not so much anymore since you don't order me to do off-limits stuff, why?" Even Tomoe didn't really know what these 'limits' were. He guessed that maybe they were limits he would make on the spot.

Nanami cocked her head to the side cutely, "What's off-limits?" Curiosity bubbled inside the Land God. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't want to ask if it meant pissing off Tomoe again. If she found out what she wanted was 'off-limits', well that was that. She could just forget about everything... Yeah right.

Tomoe thought for a minute before answering unsurely, "I don't really know, I actually haven't thought about it." Absentmindedly, he watched as Nanami started to twirl some of her hair between her slender fingers and he couldn't help but want to feel her soft hair on his fingers. _So silky and shiny..._

"Then do you promise that no matter what I command, you won't get mad?" Nanami asked nervously, her mind made up.

Tomoe sighed at Nanami's suspicious behavior, "Sure, I promise."

"Then kiss me."

Before he knew what he was doing, Tomoe had moved around the table and was kneeling in front of a determined, yet shy looking Nanami. A deep, rose blush painted her cheeks and she nervously tucked the hair she'd been playing with behind her ear. Next thing she knew, Tomoe's warm hand was cradling her face gently and he was lifting her chin so she was looking into his face.

Ever-so-lightly, Tomoe placed a chaste kiss on his masters lips, then backed away a little to recover himself. Blood pumped in Nanami's veins, but she was still unsatisfied. She wasn't really sure what she wanted, only that Tomoe could give it to her. Reaching up a hand, she lightly brushed the pads of her fingers along her lips and felt the blood pulse under the skin. Then she looked up at Tomoe, who was looking at her strangely, as if he both wanted to yell at her and kiss her again.

"Why did you order me to do that Nanami?" He finally questioned softly, facing away from her so he didn't further tempt himself. Blood pumped in his veins as he fantastised about his master; awakened after the soft kiss he'd given her under her command.

Nanami sighed in defeat and turned so she was facing away from her familiar. Sadly, she hung her head a little in shame at having ordered Tomoe to kiss her against his will. "Sorry Tomoe, I just wanted to feel what it was like. Just once..." Her voice drifted off and she started to stand up so she could get the hell out of there.

Tomoe suddenly realised what his master was going on about and finally made up his mind. The sadness and loneliness in his master's voice broke his heart. He knew that even though he was with Nanami nearly all the time, they'd never really felt close. That divide had only grown greater after he'd turned away from her feelings for him.

Before she could fully stand, Tomoe lunged across the room and pulled Nanami back down so she was sitting between his legs with her back flush against his chest. He encircled her in his arms tightly and buried his face into her warm neck. He couldn't say anything, so he was hoping his actions would speak louder than words.

"Tomoe?"

Without answering, the familiar turned his master around in his arms and started to kiss up and down her exposed throat. Every so often, he flicked his tongue out to taste her sweet skin. Tomoe rebelled in the surprised, breathy moans that flittered past Nanami's lips and he felt his fox ears perk up in excitement.

As Tomoe kissed along her jaw, Nanami quickly grabbed his chin and pulled him up so she could kiss his lips hungrily. Not really sure what to do though, she let Tomoe guide her. When he moved, she moved and when he brushed his warm, wet tongue against the crease of her lips, she opened them eagerly.

She wasn't sure how, but Tomoe had managed to carry her to her bedroom and now had her pressed back into her futon. Looking up at him as he looked down at her, she admired the way his thin yukata draped around his wide, sculpted shoulders. In a daze, Nanami reached her hands up and tangled her fingers in her familiar's soft white hair. Oh how she loved the feel of those silky strands between her fingers!

As she was combing through his hair, Nanami accidentally brushed against Tomoe's fox ears. They were covered in hair as well, except it was impossibly softer than the rest of his hair. Curious as to what Tomoe's reaction would be, she started to stroke and fondle the soft appendages.

Tomoe groaned softly in the back of his throat at the pleasurable feeling. "Nanami, keep that up and we'll be doing a lot more than kissing tonight," the fox familiar warned lowly, wishing that she would continue. As much as it was a warning, it was also an invitation.

Boldly, Nanami accepted this and continued to caress Tomoe's ears. With renewed fervor, he returned this pleasure by suckling on the sensitive skin behind her ear softly. As he did this, Tomoe's hands slowly started to creep up to the hem of Nanami's button-up blouse. There, his hands hesitated as he waited for his master's permission to continue. In response to this, Nanami's hands moved from Tomoe's ears to his chest and she pushed open his yukata to expose the flawless skin of his chest.

Taking this move as an affirmative, Tomoe pulled open Nanami's shirt without ruining it and threw it to the side somewhere. Leaning back as he straddled her hips, Tomoe marvelled at Nanami's soft, pale skin and her small, cute breasts. Smiling, he trailed his fingers up her naval, around her sides and to the bottom of her lacy, white bra. There, he paused and Nanami nodded eagerly as she ran her own hands up and down Tomoe's sides softly.

With her bra removed, Tomoe leant forward again and licked just around the rim of one of Nanami's nipples, while he circled the other with his finger. Nanami's breath hitched in her throat and she moaned softly, bucking her hips up into Tomoe's hard crotch. Past the point of being embarrassed, she continued her thrusting after hearing the pleased moan that came from Tomoe.

A burning heat coiled deep in the pit of Nanami's stomach and she felt like something was building up that she needed to release. As Tomoe suckled and toyed with her nipples, Nanami reached her hands down to the hardness she'd been grinding against. She cupped Tomoe's hardness in her hands and marvelled at the warmth radiating from it through his yukata.

In response, Tomoe moved away from Nanami's nipples and kissed down her taut stomach to the edge of her pants. Past the point of no return, he didn't wait for her permission before he pulled Nanami's pants and underwear clean off of her. Then, he kept moving down, kissing just around her dark curls, down her right thigh, past her knee and down to her ankle. Moving to the other side, he made the reverse process on her left leg until her got to the apex between her thighs.

Somehow, Nanami's hands had once more found themselves in Tomoe's hair, and as his tongue flicked out to taste her most personal place, her grip tightened. After teasing his master for a while, Tomoe pulled up and kissed Nanami passionately, sharing her taste with her. Smiling, Tomoe moved to the side and murmured gently into Nanami's ear, "Are you ready?" She nodded and slowly, Tomoe slid into the wet heat belonging to Nanami.

Moans filled the shrine as Tomoe plunged himself deeper and deeper into Nanami, who kissed away her pain along his neck. Moving faster and faster, they both reach for the climax they could both feel rushing toward them. As Tomoe felt Nanami's inner walls tightening and clenching in anticipation, he kissed her hard and reached one of his hands to fondle Nanami's breast once more.

Together, they climaxed in a blissful moment filled with their moans. Tomoe spilled his seed deep inside Nanami, who cried out his name over and over as she came down from her high. After he pulled out, she rested contentedly on his bare chest and trailed lazy patterns on his abdomen.

"How did you know?" She asked softly, a warm smile plastered on her blissful face.

Tomoe chuckled and boasted, "I know everything." Nanami leant up and gave him a pointed look, with which he grinned boyishly at. "Honestly? I sort of caught on when you were asking me about my 'limits'." Nanami laughed with her love at this, and as she fell asleep, could have sworn he said, "I'd do anything for you, Nanami."


End file.
